


I Got No Distance Left to Run

by Gorillaz_inalbert_hall



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: Absence, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Post-Break Up, blur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillaz_inalbert_hall/pseuds/Gorillaz_inalbert_hall
Summary: set around the time of Damon Albarn and Justine Frischmann's break-up
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	I Got No Distance Left to Run

**Author's Note:**

> hi, welcome to my Blur one-shot, enjoy :)

The band had been absent of the studio the past while, Damon and Justine had broken up, the man had no motivation to be writing or recording songs. The boys gave him his space and told him to phone them if he needed anything, nobody got a call. Graham was worried about his friend, he often thought of going over to Damon's and checking on him, but he restrained himself.

One afternoon, Graham's home phone rang, it wasn't unusual for him to get calls on that phone. He answered it "Hello?"

"Graham?"

"Damon?" He definitely didn't expect to hear from the singer "What's up?"

"I-I have a song I want to record, you an' the boys come help me?" Damon asked

"'Course, meet at the studio in 30?" Damon agreed and hung up.

Damon definitely didn't look the best when they met up, his hair was messy and he had bags under his eyes. They helped him record a song he called 'No Distance Left To Run.' He wanted a music video for it too, they gave him that opportunity as soon as they could. Of all things, they were filmed in their sleep, Graham felt nervous, but he did it for Damon.

A few days after they filmed the video, Graham invited Damon over for tea. The man was looking better now, he told the guitarist how he had avoided tv and the paper while he was away. So Graham caught him up on the latest news.

.................

A couple hours later they were in Graham's bed, shirtless and tangled in each other's arms. Damon kissed Graham, who deepened it, rolling on top of the blonde. They kissed till they could hardly breathe, once Graham caught his breath, he began kissing Damon's neck and collarbone. They both felt tired "Damon?" the mentioned hummed, "Who was that song about?"

"Justine." Damon replied before he fell asleep  
Graham held the man in his arms and fell asleep aswell.


End file.
